A Past Evil
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: A demon approaches Piper in her club and insists that the Charmed Ones aid it.
1. Default Chapter

CHARMED "A Past Evil"  
By J. B. Tilton email: Rating: PG (for mild language)

Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

(Authors note: This story takes place between season 5 episodes "Cat House" and "Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun".)

A demon approaches Piper in her club and insists that the Charmed Ones aid it.

ONE

Paige came into the manor and dropped dejectedly into one of the chairs in the living room. Piper, Phoebe, and Leo were all ready there and they looked up as she came in.

"What's the matter?" Piper asked. "You look like you just lost your best friend."

"Mr. Sutton passed away this morning," said Paige.

"The man you've been sitting with the past two weeks?" Paige asked. "Didn't you say he was terminally ill? That's why you were sitting with him."

"Yeah," said Paige. "But that doesn't make it any easier. I know he lived longer than the doctors predicted but it's still hard when it actually happens. I guess even when you know it's going to happen you're never really quite prepared for it when it happens."

"I'm sure he appreciated your company these last two weeks," said Leo. "At least he wasn't alone. That alone can be a big help to people, knowing they won't die alone."

"Well, it was one of my more enjoyable temp jobs," said Paige. "Sitting around reading to him, watching television, playing checkers. And he told me several times that he really appreciated my being there. His daughter wasn't able to stay with him like she wanted to that's why she hired me. And look at this."

Paige reached into her purse and pulled out a large egg-shaped object. It was nearly a foot long and was a deep green with bright red striations running through it. She pulled out a small gold stand for it and set it up on the coffee table.

"He gave this to me before he passed," said Paige. "He said it was one of his most treasured possessions and he wanted me to have it for all the help I was to him."

"It's beautiful," said Phoebe. "It kind of looks like those Faberge eggs I've read about. They're worth a fortune."

"His daughter told me these were similar," said Paige. "There are only supposed to be about a dozen of them and they're supposed to be very valuable. I told him I couldn't accept it but he insisted. In the end I couldn't say no to him. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. Besides, I kind of like it. It's going to look very nice on the dresser in my room."

"What did his daughter have to say about him giving it to you?" Piper asked.

"She didn't seem upset," said Paige. "In fact, she told me it was right that I should have it. With everything else in his estate this one little item isn't going to be missed much. And she said it was little enough for my making his last few days so enjoyable."

"You should be proud," said Leo. "He must have thought you were very special to give you such a valuable gift."

"I'd still prefer to be sitting with him instead of remembering him," said Paige.

"Well, let's cheer you up," said Piper. "Let's all go to the club tonight and forget about Mr. Sutton's passing. There's a new group playing tonight and they're supposed to be very good."

"Oh, anyone we've heard of?" Phoebe asked.

"Kind of," said Piper. "They're called the Three P's."

"Three P's?" questioned Leo. "Playing at P3? That alone should draw in a good crowd."

"Yeah," said Piper. "Apparently the three main singers are friends each whose names begins with a P. They're relatively new and they've been getting some rave revues. I've listened to their demo album and they really are very good. I got them real cheap."

"Just as long as they're mortals," said Phoebe. "I still remember when Dishwalla played at the club. Their manager had made a pact with a soul-  
stealing demon. I don't want a repeat of that."

"Not to worry," said Piper. "I checked them out thoroughly. Not even a hint of anything suspicious any place they've played. Just an up and coming band that could make it very big very soon."

"What about Wyatt?" Paige asked.

"He's okay for now," said Piper. "The Leprechauns said something about wanting to bless him or something. I guess it's some kind of tradition with them, blessing special children."

"It doesn't happen often," said Leo. "And he'll be perfectly safe during the ceremony. I've checked with the Elders and they say the blessing won't actually do anything but it's their way of thanking Piper for the help she gave them a while back."

"Well," said Paige, "going out sounds like a really good idea. I can drink a toast to Mr. Sutton's memory. He really was a very sweet man. I'm actually going to miss him."

"That's how it's supposed to be," said Leo. "I'm sure he'll appreciate the gesture."

"It's settled them," said Piper. "I'd better go get ready. I need to get there early and make sure everything is set up for tonight."

"I'll go get ready too," said Paige. "And you can tell me all about this Dishwalla and the soul stealing demon manager."

"The manager wasn't the demon," said Piper as the two headed up the stairs. "He was just as human as anyone else. He'd just made a deal with a demon. Come on. I'll tell you all about it." 


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

The Three P's were as good as Piper had intimated. The club was packed even more than usual and Piper had to actually turn people away because there just wasn't enough room to hold everyone. She had been contemplating extending the group's engagement at the club but hadn't had a chance to speak to their manager yet. He seemed to be moving through the crowd gauging the reaction of the patrons to his band.

"Piper was right about the band," said Paige. "They're really good."

"Yeah, they are," said Phoebe. "She said something about trying to book them for a longer engagement. I'm sure they can use the exposure and the crowd really seems to like them."

"I hope she does," said Paige. "I wouldn't mind listening to them again tomorrow night."

"You seem to be in better spirits," said Leo.

"Well, Mr. Sutton was eighty seven," said Paige. "And I guess I just had to let it sink in that he's gone. Here's to Mr. Sutton."

She raised her glass in the air for a moment then took a drink from it. Phoebe and Leo did the same, celebrating Paige's toast. As they were drinking the manager of the band wandered over to their table.

"Excuse me," he said, looking at them, "someone told me you were the owner's sisters."

"That's right," said Phoebe. "And this is Leo, Piper's husband."

"Great, you're all here," said the manager. "I've been wanting to speak with the three of you and figured this would be the best place to do it."

"Oh, what about?" Paige asked.

"Actually, it's very important," said the man. "It would be best if we spoke all together. And in private."

"Why so secretive?" asked Phoebe. "If it's about letting the band play here longer I can tell you she's all ready decided she wants to extend their engagement. The two of you just need to get together and work out some of the minor details."

"It has nothing to do with the band," said the man. "They were just my way of getting in here without suspicion. And with so many innocents around you're not likely to do anything . . . drastic until I've had a chance to speak with you."

At the mention of the word "innocents" all three immediately became very interested. That was not a word that most people used about others.

"What do you mean 'innocents'?" Phoebe asked suspiciously.

The man looked around and then held his hand palm up against his body. Phoebe, Paige, and Leo watched as a small fireball suddenly formed in the man's palm then almost instantly went out.

"Your reputation is well known," said the man. "You can't afford to attack me with so many innocents around. Not if you want to protect your secret. I promise I am not a threat to you. I only need to speak with you. And it is very urgent."

"He's right about one thing," said Leo. "You can't vanquish him with so many witnesses around."

"I've never had a White Lighter vouch for me," said the man. "I feel honored."

"I wasn't vouching for you," said Leo. "I was protecting them."

"Which is what I want to do," said the man.

"So," said Phoebe, "if you're a demon does that mean the rest of the band..."

"Are quite human," said the man. "I needed a way to get in to see you and when I had learned you had booked them I substituted myself for their manager. Surely you are aware that many demons can alter their form?"

"Yes, we are," said Paige. "What happened to their real manager?"

"Indisposed, shall we say," said the demon. "That is of little consequence at the moment. What is of paramount importance at the moment is the danger you are currently in."

"Since when do demons protect witches?" Phoebe asked.

"When it also helps protect us," said the man. "Time is short. You must realize that by exposing myself as I have I have placed myself at your mercy. If I were a threat to you would I expose myself as I have? Or would I confront all three of you together? The Power of Three is also well known. I would be a fool to place myself in such a position without very good cause. And I can assure you I am no fool."

"He has a point," said Phoebe, looking at Paige and Leo. "Maybe we should hear him out."

"Just remember," said Paige. "You try anything funny and we'll vanquish you in less time than it takes to say it."

"I understand," said the man. "Now, if we may speak privately. As I said, time grows very short."

"I'll get Piper," said Leo. "We'll meet you in the office."

"I think we'll all go together," said Phoebe. "Just so demon boy here doesn't try anything funny."

"As you wish," said the man.

They all got up from the table and walked over to the bar where Piper was busy serving drinks. At first she said she was too busy to leave the bar. When Phoebe, Paige, and Leo all insisted they needed to speak with her, she told the bartender to do his best and followed everyone into the office.

"Okay," said Piper after they had closed the door to the office, "what's so all fired important that you have to pull me away from the bar on one of our busiest nights? It's a madhouse out there."

"I'm so all fired important," said the band's manager. "And I'm afraid what we have to discuss is more important than your paying customers."

"What?" Piper asked. "What's more important than the customers? They're the ones who are paying for your band tonight."

"Our friend here is a demon," said Paige. "And he says he has something very important to discuss with us."

"A demon?" questioned Piper, looking at the man. "What the hell is a demon doing in my club?"

"My name is Toushell," said the man. "And I came here because it was the best way to speak with you without risking being vanquished on sight."

"This had better be good," said Piper.

"I've never heard of you," said Leo.

"No reason you should have," said Toushell. "I'm an arbiter of sorts. I settle disputes between demons of the hierarchy."

"Settle disputes?" questioned Phoebe. "I thought demons just vanquished those they had problems with."

"Not always," said Toushell. "Sometimes it's better if they find a peaceful resolution to their problems. That's where I come in. It is one of the reasons I was chosen to speak with you."

"Chosen?" questioned Piper. "So you aren't here of your own accord?"

"No," said Toushell. "Many of the hierarchy were involved in this decision. Since the Source has been vanquished there are many disputes that remain unresolved. But as I said, this involves not only the underworld but the mortal realm as well."

"Okay, just what's so important that you'd risk being vanquished to come speak with us?" Leo asked.

"It involves an ancient evil," said Toushell. "One that may very soon be reborn. One that will seek to dominate not only the mortal realm but the underworld as well."

"Reborn?" Phoebe questioned. "What do you mean reborn?"

"The evil I speak of was vanquished centuries ago," said Toushell. "However, remnants of it have survived to this day. We never believed it would become a threat again but now it seems that someone is about to allow it to be reborn."

"Who?" Paige asked. "If this evil is so dangerous who would be crazy enough to allow it to be reborn?"

"You," said Toushell. "Because of your ignorance you are about to unleash an evil on the world that could destroy us all." 


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

"Wait a second," said Phoebe. "Haven't we done the 'greatest power that can destroy us all thing' before? Wasn't that supposed to be the Hollow?"

"That was different," said Toushell. "The Hollow is a non-sentient force. It can only act through another. The evil I speak of, while not overly intelligent, is smart enough to pose a threat nearly as great as the Hollow."

"Okay, back up a second," said Piper. "We haven't done anything to unleash any kind of evil. I don't know what your game is but we're not buying it."

"I didn't say you had done anything," said Toushell. "I said your ignorance would unleash the evil. You arrogant humans believe you know everything. How little you truly know. And that ignorance has put us all in danger."

"Ignorance?" questioned Paige. "What ignorance?"

"Ignorance of ancient evils for one," said Toushell. "There are things from the past of which you have no knowledge about."

"That's the second time you've mentioned an ancient evil," said Leo. "Just what is this evil you keep talking about?"

"Gargoyles," said Toushell. "As I said the last was vanquished centuries ago. But remnants of them remain. It is one of these remnants that will allow the gargoyles to be reborn and threaten us all."

"Gargoyles?" Paige questioned. "You mean like those things carved on the roofs of cathedrals and churches? I thought they were just mythical creatures."

"They were real at one time," said Leo. "Toushell is right about one thing. They were vanquished centuries ago. And they did represent a very dangerous threat not only to good but evil as well."

"Okay," said Piper, "so these gargoyle things used to exist. If they were destroyed how are we supposed to cause their resurrection?"

"She has acquired one of the remnants of which I spoke," said Toushell looking at Paige. "Its proximity to your magic will soon create the gargoyles anew. And that single creature will soon breed with such rapidity they will overwhelm everything within a short time."

"Me?" questioned Paige. "What is this remnant you keep talking about?"

"An egg," said Toushell. "Several hours ago you were presented with the egg of a gargoyle. Gargoyles are magical creatures. Your magic has caused it to be revived. Shortly it will hatch. The hatchling will grow to full maturity within a matter of hours. And a full-grown gargoyle is virtually indestructible."

"You mean that egg thing I got from Mr. Sutton?" Paige asked. "That's a gargoyle egg?"

"Yes," said Toushell. "Around mortals the eggs are inert. They remain in a state of stasis. But in the proximity of magical beings such as you the eggs obtain the sustenance they require to hatch. You have had the egg for several hours. It will soon hatch."

"Leo?" questioned Piper. "Is anything he's telling us true?"

"Some of it," said Leo. "Like he said the last known gargoyle was vanquished hundreds of years ago. I'll need to check with the Elders on the rest of what he's told us."

"You do that," said Piper. "We'll keep our friend here until you return."

"There is no time for this foolishness," said Toushell as Leo orbed out of the office. "Every second we delay brings us closer to the egg's hatching. We must prevent that no matter the cost. You simply do not understand the danger involved here."

"So why don't you explain it to us?" Phoebe asked.

"I all ready have," said Toushell. "If the egg hatches the gargoyle will grow to maturity very rapidly. Gargoyles are not like other creatures. Each is capable of reproducing offspring independently of any others. Each of those offspring can also reproduce offspring. Within days hundreds will be created. To prevent this we must prevent the egg from hatching."

"Asexual reproduction?" questioned Paige. "I learned about that in college. But I've never heard of a creature that could reproduce so rapidly."

"You have never encountered a gargoyle before," said Toushell. "We must hurry. Every second we delay brings us closer to the egg hatching."

"We need to wait until Leo gets back," said Piper. "Just to make sure everything you've told us is the truth."

"Foolish witch," said Toushell. "Do you realize what will happen if that egg hatches? The gargoyle will immediately fly away to a secluded spot to complete its maturity. Once it has matured it will begin to feed. Gargoyles subsist on blood. Human blood. It will begin to feed on any unsuspecting mortals it encounters. When it has gorged itself enough then it will begin to reproduce. Each of those offspring will repeat the cycle. You must take me to the egg now while there is still time to prevent this catastrophe."

Piper looked at Toushell. He was a demon and she naturally didn't trust demons. But so far everything Leo knew about gargoyles corroborated what he had said. And if the gargoyles were as dangerous as they seemed to think then allowing the egg to hatch could prove disastrous.

"Okay," said Piper finally. "But no funny stuff. Leo can still find us no matter where we are. Paige, orb us to the manor. But you try anything funny and I'll vanquish you in a heartbeat, got it?"

"Understood," said Toushell. "You have no fear of me. My only concern at the moment is the egg."

"Piper, are you sure this is such a good idea?" Phoebe asked. "Maybe we should wait for Leo to get back."

"We can wait at the manor," said Piper. "Besides, if this gargoyle thing is that dangerous we can't afford for that egg to hatch. At least this way we'll be there if something does happen."

Without another word Paige orbed them all to the manor. 


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

"Where is it?" demanded Toushell as the four stood in the entryway of the manor. "Where is the egg?"

"Chill," said Paige, annoyance in her voice. "It's up in my room. I'll go get it."

"Your sure are ancy to get your hands on that egg," said Phoebe.

"I have told you of the danger it represents," said Toushell. "The sooner it's disposed of the sooner the danger will be past."

"Just relax," said Piper. "Paige will be right back with it and we can put an end to all this."

Several moments later Paige came down the stairs carrying the egg. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she held the egg out for everyone to inspect. The most noticeable thing about the egg was a large crack in one side that ran the entire length of it.

"I warned you," said Toushell. "It has all ready begun to hatch. Give it to me. It must be destroy immediately. We have no time to waste."

"Not so fast, big fella," said Piper. "We're not about to turn it over to you. We're more than capable of destroying an egg all by ourselves."

"You still do not understand the danger," said Toushell. "If the egg were intact, destroying it would be a simple matter. But as you can well see it has all ready begun to hatch. The magic of the gargoyle will prevent you from destroying it in time."

"I don't think so," said Piper. "Paige, put the egg on the table."

Paige laid the egg on the entryway table and stepped back. Piper brought her hands up and the egg exploded. Almost immediately it reformed this time with several smaller cracks now apparent in the shell.

"Okay, that wasn't such a good idea," said Phoebe. "Maybe a spell will work."

"There is no time," said Toushell. "I warned you. Now your foolish attempt has weakened the shell allowing it to hatch even more quickly. There is still time to dispose of it and protect us all from the danger. But I must take the egg now. Once it hatches it will be too late."

"It will only take me a minute to write a Power of Three spell that should..." Began Phoebe.

As she was speaking the egg vibrated slightly. As it did, several of the small cracks lengthened on the shell. A very small piece of the shell fell away and lay next to the egg on the table.

"See?" insisted Toushell. "In a few moments the egg will hatch. Are you so blind that you will risk us all for your foolish distrust of me? The egg can be destroyed before it hatches but only if I get it to the proper place. But it must be now. A moment longer and there will be nothing we can do about it."

"Where do you have to take it to destroy it?" Piper asked. "We can orbed it there and destroy it ourselves."

"There is no time," said Toushell. "There is a place in the underworld designed for just such an occasion as this. But if you suddenly appear there the demons that inhabit that area will attack. While you may be able to protect yourselves against the attacks the egg will hatch while you are defending yourselves. I can take it there and have it destroyed without interference. But it must be now. Surely you see the danger we are all in. I must take the egg now."

Piper looked at Phoebe and Paige. They were out of options. Leo had intimated that gargoyles were very formidable creatures. They knew next to nothing about them and didn't have a spell or potion ready to vanquish it should the egg hatch. Reluctantly Piper nodded indicating the Toushell should take the egg.

"Come back here when you've disposed of it," said Piper. "We need to know everything we can about these gargoyle eggs in case we come across another one."

"Thank you," said Toushell. "I won't be gone long. Its destruction is a simple matter in the underworld. Then I shall return and tell you all I know about gargoyles. That may prevent this from happening again."

Toushell reached down and picked up the egg. Then he suddenly shimmered and was gone. Piper just looked at Phoebe and Paige again.

"You really think that was a good idea?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't see we had any other choice," said Piper. "Even Leo seemed to think this gargoyle thing was a major danger. My explosive power was useless against it and we didn't have time to come up with a potion or a spell. I just hope we've made the right decision."

Suddenly Leo orbed into the manor. He looked around for a moment.

"Where is he?" Leo demanded. "Where's Toushell?"

"He took the egg to destroy it," said Piper. "I couldn't blow it up and it was beginning to hatch. He said there was a special place in the underworld where they could destroy it easily."

"No," gasped Leo. "I was afraid something like this might happen. You've been duped. Toushell is no demon. At least not in the traditional sense. And by giving him that egg you may have just allowed him to resurrect the gargoyles."

"What are you babbling about?" asked Phoebe. "He was all fired up about destroying it."

"That's what he wanted you to think," said Leo. "Toushell is a Shaper. A creature that has the ability to shape shift and possesses a rudimentary form of telepathy. He used his telepathy to implant subliminal suggestions. That's why you trusted him so easily. It wouldn't work on me. White Lighters are immune to it. But you're human. Not even your magic could protect you from his subliminal suggestions."

"Why would he do that?" asked Paige. "He seemed intent that the egg should not hatch."

"Quite the contrary," said Leo. "He wants it to hatch but he wants to be alone with it when it does. The first creature the gargoyle sees after it hatches is imprinted on the gargoyles psyche. It will see Toushell as its mother or father once it hatches."

"What will he do then?" asked Piper.

"The gargoyle will be able to locate any other eggs that still exist," said Leo. "Once it does that, Toushell will see that they all hatch. And he was right about one thing. They are a very great danger. With them he could easily destroy any witch or demon that opposes him. And take control not only of the mortal place but the underworld as well."

"And we just let him walk out of here with that egg," gasped Piper. 


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

"Well, I can't find anything in the Book of Shadows about gargoyles," said Phoebe coming down the stairs.

"No, you wouldn't," said Leo. "Like I said the last one was vanquished several centuries ago. No one knew that an egg had survived."

"And we let that slime just walk out of here with it," said Piper. "How could I have been so stupid?"

"It's not your fault," said Leo. "Shapers' are extremely low-level demons. They aren't even considered demons by other demons. Like I told you they have a rudimentary form of telepathy. They can't directly influence other creatures but they can implant suggestions in someone's mind. That's probably what this one did."

"But we just gave into him," insisted Paige. "How could such a low level demon get us to do that?"

"He told you exactly what you needed to hear," said Leo. "He told you that the gargoyles were a great threat and needed to be destroyed immediately. That, coupled with the egg beginning to hatch and his subliminal suggestions was apparently enough to get you to drop your guard just enough for him to get out with it."

"I can't believer we were duped so easily," said Piper.

"I probably won't happen again," said Leo. "Now that you know who and what he is you'll be on your guard. That will be enough to prevent him implanting any subliminal suggestions again."

"So," said Phoebe, "what did you learn about these gargoyle thingies?"

"Part of what Toushell told you is true," said Leo. "In the hands of a mortal the eggs remain dormant. But when exposed to a powerful enough magic they will hatch. From what you've told me it sounds like the one you had has begun to hatch all ready."

"And when it hatches it's going to think Toushell is its mother?" Paige asked.

"Essentially," said Leo. "And with his telepathic ability Toushell will be able to implant suggestions in it that will allow him to control it. The Elders seem to think he plans to grow a new race of gargoyles to take over the underworld."

"So this isn't technically our problem, right?" Phoebe asked. "I mean if he's going after demons that's not something that should concern us."

"Except that gargoyles feed on human blood," said Leo. "Toushell is going to need to feed his gargoyle. For that he's going to need humans. Innocents. That does make if your problem."

"I see your point," said Piper. "So, how do we vanquish these gargoyles? If there's nothing in the Book of Shadows on them we're going to need some more information. What do the Elders know about these things?"

"The last one was vanquished about eight hundred years ago," said Leo. "Originally there were only about six known to exist. When they attacked the underworld they caused a lot of damage. Most of them were destroyed only when dozens of high-level demons overwhelmed them. But the demons were also destroyed in the process. It took a lot of power to destroy them."

"Most?" questioned Paige. "What about the rest?"

"One escaped the destruction," said Leo. "It came to the mortal plane to hide out so to speak. The demons pretty much ignored that one since it wasn't a threat to their domain. So it was up to the forces of good to get rid of it."

"What happened?" Piper asked.

"It did a lot of damage initially," said Leo. "It moved around with impunity. It killed hundreds of people. Finally the Pope declared all out war on the gargoyle. He sent all of his knights to find the creature and dispose of it."

"Eight hundred years ago?" questioned Paige. "That would have been about the time as the Great Crusades. Are you saying the Crusades were to get rid of this gargoyle?"

"Partially," said Leo. "And to seek out anyone who might be helping it. The Pope felt that the gargoyle couldn't have done all the damage it did unless someone was helping it. You've seen pictures of them. They look like the stereotypical demon. So it was believed they were demons. And the Pope felt that this demon must have had followers helping it."

"You said it was vanquished," said Piper. "How did they do that?"

"I don't know," said Leo. "Neither do the Elders. A lot of witches and other magical beings for good died fighting it. Nothing seemed to stop it. They were able to hurt it some but it always regenerated any damage it sustained."

"Okay," said Phoebe, "so who finally got rid of this thing?"

"Believe it or not," said Leo, "it was a Catholic priest who finally figured out a way to vanquish it. But he would never say how he did it. Not long after it was discovered that he was insane. All that is known is that he had a small house hastily built, then he lured the gargoyle to the house, and after that the gargoyle was never seen again. The Elders did an extensive search for it but it was gone."

"Maybe it went into hiding," suggested Piper.

"No," said Leo. "It couldn't have gone for very long without the blood it needs to survive. Since there were no reports of it attacking anyone else the priest must have vanquished it. And if it had gone back to the underworld the demonic hierarchy would have quickly descended on it to destroy it."

"Okay," said Phoebe, "so we have an unstoppable demon about to hatch and no one knows how to vanquish it. What do we do?"

"The only thing we know," Leo said, "is a cryptic message the priest kept saying about how he vanquished. He kept saying something about going beyond eternity."

"Going beyond eternity?" Paige questioned. "What does that mean?"

"No one knows," said Leo. "All the priest would say is he had to go beyond eternity to vanquish the demon. And he insisted he should become Pope because he was the only one able to stop the demon. He spent the rest of his life in an insane asylum." 


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

"Any luck?" Phoebe asked coning into the kitchen. Paige was busy scrying for Toushell while Piper was working on a potion.

"None," said Paige. "Wherever he is I can't find him."

"Well we have one weapon," said Piper holding up a potion vial. "I've recreated the explosive potion I created a while back. It might not stop this thing but it should slow it down."

"What about Toushell?" Phoebe questioned. "What are we going to do about him?"

"From what Leo has told us," said Piper, "Toushell should be easy enough to deal with. The next time we see him I'll just blow him up. All he can do is shape shift and use his telepathy which Leo says shouldn't affect us any more."

"What about that fireball he formed when we first met?" Paige asked. "Apparently he has more abilities than Leo knew about."

"Probably just another of his subliminal suggestions," said Piper. "I doubt he can really use fire. Just another of his tricks to get us to do what he wanted."

"But Leo said his subliminal suggestions wouldn't work on Whitelighters," said Paige. "He shouldn't have been able to make Leo see an illusionary fireball."

"I don't know," said Phoebe. "Maybe he's got powers the Elders don't know about."

"Okay," said Paige, " so now all we have to do is figure out what that priest meant by going beyond eternity. How do you go beyond eternity?"

"I wish I knew," said Piper. "But even if the priest was insane it must have meant something. We just have to figure out what it meant."

Leo orbed into the kitchen just then.

"The Elders couldn't tell me much more than they all ready have," said Leo. "Originally the gargoyles were an experiment by some of the demonic hierarchy to create a sort of ultimate servant. Low-level demons to be used for manual labor, soldiers, that sort of thing. Their creation is something of a mystery.

"What is known is that the demons made a mistake when they created the gargoyles. They made them too powerful. They have a rudimentary intelligence that allows them to understand orders given to them but they can't talk. And they live on human blood. Other than that virtually nothing is known about them."

"Except we have to go beyond eternity to vanquish this thing," said Paige, "whatever that means."

"The Elders don't know what it means either," said Leo. "They've just marked it up to the ramblings of a deranged mind."

"Maybe not," said Phoebe. "I remember from my psychology class in college that even a deranged person can make sense. What they say is usually cloaked in riddles because the facts get jumbled up in their minds but it can mean something."

"Okay," said Leo, "so what does it mean?"

"We have no idea," said Piper. "We have to unravel the riddle. Is there anything else about this priest that might help us? What about that house he built?"

"It was a normal house by all standards," said Leo. "It wasn't particularly sturdy because he had it built within a few days. Other than that it wasn't any different from any other houses of the day. Once the gargoyle was vanquished he immediately had it demolished so no one would figure out how he did it."

"Was there anything unusual about it?" asked Phoebe. "Special materials, anything special he had put in it, anything like that?"

"Not really," said Leo. "It was built with the same materials used in any house. Even the furnishings were standard items."

"You mean he even had it furnished?" Paige asked.

"Yes," said Leo. "Remember, he was insane. By all accounts you'd think he was building it to live in. He said something about making it look like any other home so the gargoyle wouldn't suspect anything."

"Any idea how long before this egg hatches?" Piper asked. "Maybe if we can get to it before it does we can stop all this."

"In all likelihood," said Leo, "it will have hatched all ready. Most eggs don't take that long to hatch. But it will be several weeks at least before the newly hatched gargoyle is fully matured. It will grow to full size within a matter of hours but it takes a while for it to mature. And it will be at least a year or so before it's capable of reproducing. But when it does it will reproduce at an alarming rate."

"Well, that's something at least," said Phoebe. "If they're as dangerous as Toushell intimated a fully mature one could be very dangerous."

"They are," said Leo. "They were only able to stop them before because they hadn't fully matured yet. If they had it might have been impossible to stop them."

"Phoebe, maybe you'd better come up with a Power of Three spell," said Piper. "If they're that powerful we just might need it."

"Right," said Phoebe. "I'll also check the Book of Shadows for Shaper demons. Maybe something in there will give us a clue where Toushell is hiding."

"I'll keep scrying," said Paige. "Maybe I'll get lucky and find Toushell before the egg hatches."

"Good luck," said Piper. "I'm going to make some more of the explosive potion. We'll need every advantage we have against that thing."

"I'll help Piper with the potion," said Leo. "There isn't anything else I can learn from the Elders. At least I can help you prepare."

It was almost an hour later when Phoebe came down from the attic. Paige was still scrying for Toushell. Piper and Leo were busy preparing some more of the explosive potion Piper had created.

"How's it going?" Piper asked, seeing Phoebe coming into the kitchen.

"Well," said Phoebe, "still working on the spell. But I found something interesting about Shaper demons. According to the Book of Shadows they have a tendency to inhabit defunct churches and synagogues. So I was thinking. If Leo could check with the Elders maybe they could locate this Toushell for us. It should be an easy matter for them to find an old church or something that emanates evil."

"That's not a bad idea," said Leo. "I'll see what I can do. I shouldn't be long."

Leo orbed out of the kitchen leaving the girls alone.

"What about the potion?" Paige asked. "Got enough for all of us?"

"Sure do," said Piper, handing a vial to Paige and Phoebe. "I've made it extra strong. If we all use them at the same time it might be enough to vanquish this gargoyle."

"What about what the priest said?" Paige asked. "About going beyond eternity?"

"Probably just like the Elders think," said Piper. "It was probably just the ramblings of a deranged mind. Remember, Leo said he was insane. But however he vanquished the gargoyle died with him in the insane asylum."

"I'll keep working on the spell," said Phoebe. "We may need it when Leo gets back." 


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

When Leo returned he had mixed news.

"The Elders weren't able to locate an abandoned church emanating evil," said Leo. "But they did locate one on the outskirts of San Francisco that has an undefined presence in it. Something is masking just who or what it is but they feel it may be the gargoyle."

"Could there be some magic masking the gargoyle or Toushell?" Paige asked.

"Maybe," said Leo. "Or it could be the blessing put on churches is still intact. Most churches are dedicated to good and unless that dedication is desecrated it will remain intact. It could be masking the evil of Toushell and the gargoyle."

"Wouldn't their presence desecrate the dedication?" Phoebe asked.

"Not necessarily," said Leo. "The presence of evil doesn't contaminate a place any more than it contaminates a person. It would take a specific act to desecrate the church or a thoroughly evil act performed inside the church. Anyway, the Elders think based on what you've discovered that the presence may be Toushell and the gargoyle."

"Well if we're going to vanquish this gargoyle we'd better get there right away," said Piper. "If we're lucky we'll get there before the egg hatches and we can figure out a way to destroy it before it does."

"The Elders believe the egg has all ready hatched," said Leo. "You'll have to be very careful. If it has hatched the gargoyle will be a formidable opponent even though it's not fully matured."

"We're ready," said Paige. "We have the explosive potions Piper made and we have the spell Phoebe wrote. Not even a gargoyle should be able to stand up to all that."

"I hope you're right," said Leo. "A lot of people died the last time they had to face a gargoyle."

"They didn't have the Power of Three," said Phoebe. "Now, let's go kick some gargoyle butt."

They all linked arms and Leo orbed them to the church on the outskirts of San Francisco.

The church had apparently been abandoned for several years. It was rundown but by all appearances butit was still pretty much intact. The sun was just starting to set and without electricity the failing light created weird shadows throughout the building.

"They could be anywhere," said Leo. "Be careful."

"We will," said Piper. "I suggest we all stay together. We can't afford to be caught alone when we find this thing."

"That won't be much of a problem," said Toushell, stepping out of the shadows at the back of the church. "You're very resourceful. I hadn't expected you to find me so quickly."

"Too bad for you," said Piper, starting to bring her hands up.

"Ah, ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Toushell, stepping back into the darkness partially. "My little friend might not like it."

Suddenly another figure moved out of the darkness next to Toushell. The creature was over eight feet tall and the color of stone. It had a face that only resembled a human in the most rudimentary way. Sharp, jagged teeth filled its mouth and long vicious looking claws extended from each finger. A large pair of bat-like wings sprang from its back as it looked at the four and hissed at them.

"The egg has hatched," gasped Leo.

"Yes," said Toushell. "And as you can see they grow to maturity quite rapidly. I was just about to take my new pet out for a bite to eat. But, as you humans say, it looks like he'll have takeout instead. The blood of a witch should be quite satisfying to him."

"Think again, slime," said Piper, glancing at Phoebe and Paige.

In unison each of the threw the vials of the explosive potion Piper had made. The three vials struck the gargoyle exploding on impact. The gargoyle exploded into a thousand shards that suddenly reversed direction and reformed the gargoyle. The demon howled at the sisters and suddenly a tongue of flame shot out of its mouth at them.

Phoebe and Paige dived to the sides to avoid the attack. Piper was not so quick. She was just turning from the attack when Leo suddenly reached over and pushed her out of harms way. But in saving Piper's life Leo had placed himself directly in the path of the attack. As he pushed Piper to safety the fire enveloped him and Leo suddenly vanished in the conflagration. The gargoyle howled and began to advance on the sisters.

"Pew," said Paige, reaching out with her hand.

One of the pews still left in the church suddenly orbed out and Paige moved it toward the gargoyle. It struck the gargoyle sending it careening across the room. Hurriedly, Paige moved over and grabbed Piper by the arm. As she did, Phoebe moved over and took Paige's other arm. Before the gargoyle could regain its footing Paige orbed them all out of the church and back to the manor.

Toushell cursed the sisters. He moved over and stood next to the gargoyle that had finally regained its feet.

"Well," said Toushell to the gargoyle, "looks like our little ploy has been discovered. No problem. It just means I have to advance my timetable a bit. Come, my friend. They will have returned to their manor. Let's pay them a little visit, shall we? You can show them what you're really capable of doing."

The gargoyle just growled as Toushell took the creature's arm and shimmered them both out of the church. 


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

"That was too close," said Phoebe after they had returned to the manor.

"Well, Leo and Toushell both said the gargoyle was a formidable opponent," said Paige. "I just never thought it would be that formidable so quickly."

"Leo," Piper gasped, tears in her eyes.

Even after all the trouble and disagreements they had been having of late Piper still loved him. To watch him being destroyed right before her eyes was almost more than she could bear. Secretly, she had always harbored the hope that they would be able to work out their differences.

"Don't worry," said Phoebe, hugging her sister. "He saved us. I know it's not much comfort but at least he didn't die in vain."

"I didn't die at all," said Leo, coming out of the kitchen.

"Leo," squealed Piper, rushing to hug her husband. "We thought that thing had killed you."

"I'm a White Lighter," said Leo. "Nothing short of a Dark Lighter's arrow can kill me. That fireball may have vanquished my human form but I reformed very quickly. I thought after all these years you would have learned that by now."

"It's just unnerving, that's all," said Paige. "I guess we forgot for a moment that you're nearly indestructible."

"Well, from an attack like that, anyway," said Leo. "While it may not be able to do me any permanent harm I wouldn't want to go through that again. I'm not injured but it hurts like hell."

"Leo Wyatt," said Piper, some anger apparent in her voice, "don't you ever do that again. You aren't supposed to sacrifice yourself for us. Your our guide not our protector."

"Believe me I had no intention of sacrificing myself," said Leo. "It was just my own clumsiness that got in the way. I was only trying to get you out of the way, that's all."

"How touching," said a voice from the living room.

They all turned to see Toushell and the gargoyle standing next to the fireplace. "A nice family reunion. And the White Lighter is back. What a stroke of luck. Now we can see just how much punishment a Whitelighter can take and still survive."

"Toushell," said Paige as the sisters turned to face the demon.

"You didn't think I'd just forget about you, did you?" asked Toushell, making sure to keep the gargoyle between him and the witches. "I can't have you running around opposing me at every turn. I have a lot of plans. Plans that don't include the three of you."

"This ends now," said Piper bringing her hands up.

She summoned all of the explosive power at her disposal. Their powers were tied to their emotions and right now there was no one or no thing that Piper hated more than this demon and the gargoyle. They had survived the first assault against them. They had nearly destroyed Leo. And she was determined that neither would live to complete their plans.

She loosed her explosive power on the gargoyle intent on destroying it utterly. The power struck the gargoyle and it exploded into a thousand shards as many of her enemies had. But almost immediately the shards reformed and the gargoyle stood facing them again. It howled in anger at Piper.

"Stupid witch," said Toushell. "Gargoyles cannot be vanquished by your mere powers. Even your White Lighter has told you that. Do you think I would risk coming here if it were that simple to dispose of him? Not even your Power of Three is enough to destroy my pet. Oh, I'm sure you have a spell prepared. But you will find it just as useless as the rest of your pathetic abilities."

"The spell," said Phoebe.

The sisters all turned to face the gargoyle. In unison they began to incant the spell Phoebe had written to vanquish the demon.

"A demon once vanquished returned from the past, let its evil be vanquished at last.

"Scatter the essence of the gargoyle before us, and end its evil forever."

Flames sprung up around the gargoyle and Toushell had to step back to keep from being consumed by the flames. The look on the demons face indicated that it was not as confident about the invulnerability of the gargoyle as it had let one. They all stood and watch as the flames began to consume the gargoyle as it fought with every fiber of its being to resist.

For a moment it looked as if the Power of Three spell might accomplish what no magic in history had been able to do. The gargoyle began to fade as the flames consumed it. Just as suddenly the flames suddenly vanished leaving the gargoyle standing where it had appeared in the manor. There was no evidence that it had even been weakened by the spell.

"This is not good," said Paige, as the sisters began to back away from the creature.

Suddenly the gargoyle shot out with another flame attack as it had in the church. Prepared for this attack, the sisters and Leo all dived for cover as the flame tongue missed them and dissipated harmless on the wall behind them. They all came up in a defensive stance.

"Poker," Paige called out, extending her hand.

The poker from the fireplace suddenly began to orb and Paige redirected the item at the gargoyle. It struck the creature in the back impaling it completely. The gargoyle simply howled in anger, and then reached up and pulled the offending weapon from its chest. Just as quickly the wound the poker had caused suddenly healed over leaving not even a mark.

They were quickly running out of options. Not even the Power of Three, the most powerful weapon at their disposal, seemed to have any lasting affect against this creature. Even Piper's explosive power merely slowed it for a moment. They stood facing the gargoyle and the demon with no idea what they would do next.

Suddenly the gargoyle looked a Phoebe and took a step back. It howled at Phoebe in anger but made no attempt to attack. Toushell seemed to have recovered his wits and reached over and took the gargoyles arm.

"Another day," said the demon and then he shimmered away with the gargoyle.

"Okay, what happened?" Paige asked. "We were beaten. Then that thing just suddenly backed off."

"It seemed afraid of Phoebe," said Piper. "No offense, sis, but that doesn't make any sense. You don't even have an offensive power. Why would it be afraid of you?"

"Maybe not me," said Phoebe looking behind her. "Maybe it was something else."

Everyone looked behind Phoebe to see what she was looking at. There didn't seem to be anything behind her that should have solicited the reaction from the gargoyle. There was small table with a vase filled with flowers on it. Hanging on the wall was a small mirror the girls often used to check their makeup before leaving the manor. Underneath the table was a small wastepaper basket that was currently empty. Lying on the table were Piper's car keys.

"There's nothing there that should have caused that reaction from the gargoyle," said Leo. "I wonder what it was?"

"What about the keys?" Phoebe asked. "They're made of metal. Maybe the metal is something the gargoyle fears."

"Unlikely," said Leo. "The knights that fought against the ancient gargoyles had swords made out of metal. Besides, why would it fear a simple set of keys?"

"Well, there was something there that think was afraid of," said Piper. "We just have to figure out what it was."

"And we'd better do it quickly," said Paige. "Toushell and that thing will probably be back and we need to figure out what frightened it if we're going to defeat it." 


	9. Chapter 9

NINE

They had spent nearly three hours trying to figure out what it was that had frightened the gargoyle. Nothing seemed to make any sense. The flowers in the vase had all ready begun to die. The vase itself was one they had inherited from grams. It was old but it wasn't magical and didn't appear to have any unusual properties to it. The table and wastebasket were the normal type someone could buy from any department store. And the mirror was only about four inches square and completely ordinary.

They had even checked the wallpaper on the wall behind the table. It appeared to be nothing more than ordinary wallpaper. Leo had checked with the Elders but they could offer no explanation either. None of the items were magical and posed no substantial threat to either Toushell or the gargoyle.

"I just don't get it," said Paige. "There's nothing here that should have caused that gargoyle to suddenly become afraid. This is all just normal stuff."

"Maybe it's afraid of its own reflection," joked Piper, looking at the mirror. "It is one ugly beast."

"Afraid of its reflection?" questioned Leo. "That hardly seems likely. "Besides, as small as that mirror is and as far away as the gargoyle was it wouldn't have been able to see its reflection. That couldn't have frightened it."

"Well," said Phoebe, "we're all agreed that the gargoyle was afraid before it shimmered away with Toushell. And like Piper said, I don't even have an offensive power. Besides, it wasn't afraid of me at the church. There's no reason it should be afraid of me here."

"We're running out of time," said Leo. "The gargoyle is going to have to feed soon. Toushell admitted that much. It won't be worried about keeping itself hidden. And the Elders told me that there haven't been any public sightings of it yet."

"That's going to change soon," said Piper. "Once it starts to feed it probably won't stop any time soon. And unless we find a way to defeat this thing every innocent in the city is going to be at its mercy."

"Not to mention it will probably come back to finish us off," said Paige. "Right now all we can do is orb away when it shows up so that none of us ends up dead."

"Leo," said Phoebe thoughtfully, looking at the mirror, "what exactly can you tell us about how the gargoyles were created?"

"Well," said Leo, "a lot of what we know is only conjecture. We do know that several high level demons instilled them with part of their essence. That's what makes them so powerful and so dangerous. A single vanquishing potion can't harm them since they are a hybrid of sorts of many demons."

"How did they do that?" Phoebe asked. "I mean, exactly how were they able to instill their essence in the gargoyles?"

"That part is conjecture," said Leo. "The only thing the Elders were able to figure out was that the demons set up two mirrors facing each other. Then they cast their magic into one mirror, which was reflected onto the other one. They don't know how but somehow this was the catalyst in creating the first gargoyles."

"Two mirrors?" questioned Phoebe thoughtfully. "Maybe it was the mirror that frightened the gargoyle. Or maybe it wasn't fear. Maybe we just thought it was fear."

"What are you getting at?" Piper asked.

"I have a crazy idea," said Phoebe. "It's a risk and it might not work. Leo, you need to check with the Elders. See if Toushell and the gargoyle are still at that church. Then I need you to get me two mirrors. Large ones. The kind they use in dressing rooms and such."

"Two mirrors?" questioned Leo.

"Yes," said Phoebe. "I don't have time to explain right now. Just check with the Elders and get me the mirrors. Piper, we need to come up with a new potion. Something a little different from what you normal concoct. But it shouldn't take long and we should be ready by the time Leo gets back."

"Okay," said Piper. "In the mean time you can explain what this crazy idea of yours is."

"That's exactly what I had in mind," said Phoebe. "Paige, would you get Leo's toolbox from underneath the sink? We're going to need it for my plan to work."

"Okay," said Paige. "But if you want me to fix something I have to warn you I'm not really very good at anything like that."

"No," said Phoebe, "I don't want you to fix anything. Let's get started. We have a lot to do and not a lot of time to get it done in."

Leo orbed out of the manor to check with the Elders. As Piper and Phoebe began to get the ingredients for the new potion, Paige went to the sink in the kitchen to retrieve Leo's toolbox. As Phoebe explained her plan to her sisters she could tell that neither was totally convinced. But with nothing better to go on there really wasn't much else they could do. 


	10. Chapter 10

TEN

The sun had all ready set when Paige and Piper orbed into the church where the gargoyle and Toushell were hiding. The light from the moon shone in through the broken windows illuminating very little. Paige turned on a flashlight and began to shine it around the building. Between them was a large item covered in a piece of cloth.

"Phoebe's had some crazy ideas," said Piper, "but this takes the cake. Does she think this is actually going to work?"

"You have a better idea?" Paige asked, looking around the church. "None of us were able to come up with anything better. And you have to admit it's just crazy enough to work."

"Maybe," said Piper. "But you just be ready to orb us out of here in case this doesn't work."

"Way ahead of you sis," said Paige.

"It won't do you any good," said Toushell stepping out of the darkness. "My pet is getting hungry. And I can't think of a better first meal than the Charmed Ones."

"Think again, slime," said Piper bringing her hands up.

Piper activated her explosive power and it enveloped Toushell. He just smiled and brought his hand up. The power passed around him causing no damage.

"Oh, didn't I mention?" Toushell asked. "I have a nice little ring I picked up a while back. Interesting thing about this ring. It protects me from witch's powers. And it allows me to use powers I normally wouldn't have access to. Such as that little fireball I created for you in your club."

"So that's how you did it," said Paige.

"Yes," said Toushell. "It was partially what gave me the idea to come to you to help retrieve the gargoyle egg. I must admit until I acquired this ring I was at a loss to figure out how to get you to help me."

"Nice little ploy," said Piper. "Give us just enough information to make us think we were doing the right thing. We should have known better than to trust a demon. Any demon."

"Well, my telepathic ability did help in that respect," said Toushell. "And it worked much better than I anticipated. I thought I would have more trouble manipulating the Charmed Ones considering your reputation."

"It won't happen again," said Piper. "Now that we know what you are your telepathic ability won't affect us again."

"How true," sighed Toushell. "By the way, where's your sister? I find it hard to believe the two of you would face me alone considering your dismissal failure when last we met."

"She's around," said Paige. "No need to concern yourself about her. You'll be facing her soon enough."

"The middle sister?" Toushell questioned. He laughed slightly. "She doesn't even have an active power. I have even less fear of her than I do the two of you."

"Don't judge a book by its cover," said Paige. "Oh, and speaking of that ring. Ring."

Paige held out her hand and the ring on Toushell's hand began to orb. Suddenly the orb was cut short and the ring remained in place on his finger.

"Foolish witch," said Toushell. "The ring in enchanted to deflect magic. Do you honestly think it would be that easy to take it from me?"

"Not really but I thought it was worth a shot," said Paige nonchalantly.

"You're very flippant for someone who's about to die," said Toushell.

Suddenly the gargoyle stepped out of the shadows next to Toushell. It snarled at the two sisters who tensed noticeably. The gargoyle slowly began to advance on the sisters saliva dripping from its mouth. Neither Piper nor Paige moved. When the gargoyle was within only a few feet of the sisters Paige reached up and pulled the cloth off the object between them.

The object turned out to be one of the large mirrors Phoebe had asked Leo to get for her. The gargoyle saw its reflection in the mirror and backed away, fear showing on its face. Suddenly the gargoyle turned to run from the mirror.

"Piper, now," cried Paige.

Piper pulled out the vial with the special potion Phoebe had her create. She threw it at the floor at the gargoyles' feet. The vial shattered and smoke billowed from it obscuring the gargoyle's vision. The creature batted at the air trying to clear the smoke away. As it did Piper called for Leo.

The smoke began to clear away. As it did Leo and Phoebe suddenly orbed in front of the gargoyle the second mirror between. The gargoyle saw its reflection in that mirror and froze in its tracks.

"I told you," said Phoebe. "The method the demons used to create the gargoyle is also the way we can destroy it. Now, it's time to go beyond eternity."

"No," screamed Toushell moving toward the gargoyle.

Phoebe reached behind her and pulled out a hammer. She swung the hammer at the mirror and it shattered into a thousand pieces. Almost instantly the mirror between Piper and Paige also shattered. Just as quickly the reflection of the first mirror in the second mirror shattered. In succession each reflection of both mirrors began to shatter with frightening speed.

The gargoyle howled in anger and pain as magic began to emanate from the shattered mirrors. The magic enveloped the gargoyle and began to swirl around it. Everyone watched as the gargoyle could do nothing but howl in anger and pain as the magic enveloped it. Suddenly the magic faded away taking the gargoyle with it.

"What have you done?" howled Toushell turning on the sisters. "You've ruined everything. Do you have any idea how long it took me to find that egg? The trouble and expense I went through to get it? Now I have to start all over again. But you won't be around to stop me the next time. With this ring you are defenseless against me." He formed a fireball in his hand. "It's time I put a stop to you troublesome witches once and for all." 


	11. Chapter 11

ELEVEN

Before Toushell could cast his fireball Phoebe threw the hammer at him. It struck him in the wrist and he grabbed his arm howling in pain as the fireball was extinguished. He let the arm fall to his side. The strange misshapen angle at which his wrist hung showed that it was broken.

"Nice try," he said wincing through the pain. "But I still have one good hand. And you're out of weapons."

"I wouldn't say that exactly," said Piper as she brought her hands up.

Instead of casting her power at the demon she cast it at the roof over its head. The ceiling exploded showering Toushell with debris. Instead of attacking, Toushell had to turn to protect himself from the falling debris. Suddenly Paige reached out.

"Wood," she said and a large jagged portion of the shattered ceiling suddenly began to orb.

Just as quickly Paige redirected the piece of wood at the demon. It struck the demon in the chest impaling it immediately. Toushell howled in pain and anger as he was vanquished in a conflagration. Within seconds he was vanquished and the sisters and Leo stood in the church alone.

"Nice move there, sis," Piper said to Phoebe.

"I didn't see I had much choice," said Phoebe. "He said something about that ring protecting him. But I missed. I was aiming for his head."

"Well your aim was good enough," said Paige. "And he was right about that ring. Neither Piper's explosive power nor my orbing ability worked against him. He said something about the ring being enchanted to protect against magic."

"So what happened to the ring?" Phoebe asked.

"Probably vanquished with him," said Leo. "Good thing, too. That was a very dangerous thing for a demon to have."

"Come on," said Piper. "Let's get back to the manor. I think I've had my fill of demons for one day."

Together, Leo and Paige orbed them all back home.

"So," said Paige after they were comfortably back at the manor, "what gave you the idea for the mirrors?"

"The club," said Phoebe.

"The club?" Piper questioned.

"Yeah," said Phoebe. "Remember when you first opened it? We started out by sitting at the bar. Then after a couple of days we moved to a booth. Do you remember why we did that?"

"Sure," said Piper. "It's more private."

"True," said Phoebe. "But we also got tired of seeing ourselves reflected in the mirrors. If you sit at just the right spot you're sitting directly between two of the mirrors. I remember noticing once that the reflections of those two mirrors seem to go on and on. Like they would reflect each other forever."

"Pretty smart," said Leo. "I guess that's what the priest meant when he said you had to go beyond eternity."

"That's what I thought, too," said Phoebe. "You said the gargoyles were created when the demons set two mirrors opposite each other. That's probably what made them so powerful. The magic was cast into one mirror and reflected to the other one which them reflected it back. Theoretically, that could go on forever."

"Which is why they were so hard to vanquish," said Paige. "Any damage done to them would be restored because of the magic created by the mirrors. Shattering one mirror normally wouldn't have affected the other one. But I guess with the gargoyle between them they reflected his magic. By shattering one the damage was reflected to the other one which reflected it back and so on."

"What I don't understand," Leo said, "is that potion you created, Piper. Basically it was nothing more than a smoke bomb."

"That was all Phoebe's idea," said Piper. "She figured if she was right about the mirrors the gargoyle would try to get away as soon as he saw the first one. The smoke potion was just used to blind it long enough for you to get the second mirror in place."

"And the hammer from your toolbox was the perfect choice for shattering the first mirror," said Phoebe. "Oh, I forgot to pick it up after the fight."

"No problem," said Leo smiling. "I can pick another one up at the hardware store. Smoke bombs, mirrors, and hammers. I would never have thought you'd be able to vanquish a demon with those."

"It was a very special kind of demon," said Phoebe. "Thank God there was only one of them."

"Which reminds me," said Paige. "Both you and Toushell said there were other gargoyle eggs out there. Any idea how many and where they are?"

"Well," said Leo, "as far as the Elders can determine, there are between five and twelve eggs unaccounted for. As for where they are, your guess is as good as theirs. Unless they come into proximity with magic they're just inert eggs. And as you saw, they don't even look like real eggs. They're probably in someone's collection somewhere. At least they're with innocents. If they weren't they would have hatched by now and we'd be facing other gargoyles."

"Let's hope it stays that way," said Piper. "I don't want to face one of those again."

"Hear, hear," said Phoebe. "One was more than enough for me. Hey, who's up for some ice cream?"

As they went into the kitchen, Leo thought about the other eggs still out there. They were safe for now. But it was likely that at some time in the future a witch or demon or other magical being would come into possession of one of them. That would start the incubation period.

This one had hatched so quickly only because of the power of the Charmed Ones. With an ordinary witch or demon it would take weeks, even months or years, for the magic to cause it to hatch. But eventually it would hatch. And until it did, they could do nothing but wait and hope.

The End

If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction.

I would also like to announce the publication of my first book, "Outlander: Book One Of The Forgotten Powers Saga". You can find out about this book by going to my website geocities . com / Aramath which also has a link to the publishers for you to order it. 


End file.
